Forgotten
by 27scissors
Summary: During an adventure into a new dungeon, Finn is dumb enough to experiment with magic. Making every thing he knew in his 16 year old mind... well... Forgotten.
1. Chapter 1

**I felt this was necessary. Plus this fanfic ****is probably gonna be short anyways. So enjoy… this.**

Finn and Jake were on yet another adventure. After an hour or so of running around Ooo, they had found an unventured dungeon.

"Hey dude look, a hole." Finn pointed to the deep hole in the ground that looked large enough to fit them both in at the same time. "I wonder what's down there." Jake walked over to Finn and looked down the hole. "Guess we better find out."Finn grabbed his brother and jumped down. It didn't take them long to hit the bottom, but when they did, they landed on a hard pile of rocks.

"Ow man that hurt." Jake rubbed his back. "Look at the walls!" Finn sat up and pointed, ignoring Jake's pain. The walls were glowing different colors. Fading into a new one each second.

Finn ran to the walls. "Think I should touch them and see if they're magic?" Jake laughed. "No way, they're probably just old lights behind them. Illusions." He wanted his fingers around for affect. "I doubt it." Finn scoffed. "I bet it'll grant its some kind of wish. We could get muscles bro." Jake put his hand on Finn's arm. "Touch the wall, you need it." Finn frowned but touched the glowing wall. A blinding light shown all across the room, and knocked the two brothers out cold.

* * *

Finn woke up, groaning and rubbing his head from a sharp pain. "Woah, where am I?"

"C'Mon dude how can you not remember?" Finn heard a voice come from a across the room and saw a yellow-orange dog, Jake. "N-no sir I don't remember." Finn eyed him cautiously and Jake raised an eyebrow at him. "Finn, you don't need to call me sir. Just call me by my real name." Finn cocked his head. "Which is..."

Jake stared at Finn in shock. "The wall didn't give him muscles, but it just _had_ to give him amnesia."

**So chapter one was kinda short but chapter two will be longer. Also, 3/14 is Finn's birthday. So today.**

**Anyways, bye..**


	2. Chapter 2: BMO!

(Hei. I uh.. Hi.)

Poor Finn, he has amnesia. (Thank you fan fiction!)

* * *

Jake was finally to drag Finn out of the dungeon unharmed after what seemed like forever.

"So again, uh... Sir, where are we going?" Finn asked, still confused as to who he was with and where he was going. "I already to you." Jake sighed. "I'm taking you home. Maybe BMO can help you remember something." Finn cocked his head. "BMO? What's that?"

"That me!" BMO came out of Finn's backpack. "I heard you forgot everything and you need to remember it. But don't worry I have a plan." BMO turned to Jake. "Who is Finn's best friend?" Jake smiled. "Me. Duh." BMO sighed. "One that he hadn't met yet. Duh." Everyone was quiet with no answer. BMO sighed. "Me! So he needs to spend time with everyone he knows. Starting with the people he loves the most. He already hung out with you, so now it's my turn!" Finn agreed, not knowing what else he could possibly do. Besides, what if these guys could help him remember whatever he forgot, he wouldn't feel so confused. And currently, anything sounded better to Finn that being confused.

"Never mind.! You don't remember how to do anything! You were always such an expert at my games and now you suck!" BMO jumped off the table. "I'm done. You can take over now. I give up!"

Finn sighed. "I think I give up too. It's too hard remembering everything. My whole life is gone I guess." Jake frowned. "Just cause BMO gave up doesn't mean you have to. I'll take ya to someone else. Someone who's not gonna give up."

Finn sat straight up. "Who?" Jake grinned. "You'll see." Finn glared suspiciously. "What are you planning?" That remark earned Finn a bored expression. "I just said you'll see! Did you forget how to listen too?" Jake pulled Finn up from the chair he was sitting on. "Lets go see if she's busy." Finn looked surprised. "S-she?!"

* * *

So yeah short chapter because I'm lazy. But I'm back finally. But that's only because of winter break. After that I'm going back to being a recluse of a writer. Sorry.


End file.
